Till Death Do Us Part
by Snapecake
Summary: updated! The title is fluffier than the story is going to be. After Voldemorts defeat everything is restored to normal. But do Severus and Hermione want it to be restored?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Snapecake

Title: Till Death Do Us Part

Summary: The title is fluffier than the story is going to be. After Voldemorts defeat everything is restored to normal. But do Severus and Hermione want it to be restored?

Disclaimer: The whole Potter universe with all its inhabitants belong to the marvelous lady JK Rowling. (Though I would love to borrow Snape from her…*grin*…) 

Rating: G

A/N: Why does one always get ideas for stories when one doesn't have time? Just the reason for this being so incredibly short. But more is on the way, I promise! (I'll update again tomorrow!!!) So tell me if you want more! Enjoy, and please make my day and review!

_____________________________________________________________________

**__**

Chapter one: Setting free 

Severus Snape shivered involuntary as he stepped outside. The autumn had come early this year, clasping the country in a humid chill. Carefully he wrapped his cloak around him as he stepped through the knee-high grass. His eyes searched the scenery, looking for her.

A ray of light pierced itself through the cloud-clad sky and bathed the land in a typical autumn gold. He could feel the dark shadow of Hogwarts Castle behind him as he walked towards the lake. There were three places to visit if you were looking for her at Hogwarts.

First he had been to the library, but the books had been the only inhabitants to be found there this morning.

Then he had reluctantly walked to the dungeons. He really had hoped to find her there, but no living soul had roamed his domain. 

And now he made his way through the neglected meadows of the school. Somewhere behind a line of trees he could hear Hagrid shouting spells to repair what he called his house. 

Severus Snape smirked. Everything would return normal from now on. His former master had been defeated. Soon students would be crowding the classrooms of the now deserted school. He would be back behind his desk in the potions classroom. She would be back at the MoM. 

But in order to restore things, as they had been a year ago, he would have to do one more thing. He would have to set her free.

The hint of a smile graced his face for a moment. Who would have thought he would ever have to do so to a woman? Let alone his former student Hermione Granger.

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: ooooooow, don't flame me for being so short, but I've really gotta go now. Hope you liked it…please review this tiny chapter, please?


	2. Chapter two

Author: Snapecake

Title: Till Death Do Us Part

Summary: The title is fluffier than the story is going to be. After Voldemorts defeat everything is restored to normal. But do Severus and Hermione want it to be restored?

Disclaimer: The whole Potter universe with all its inhabitants belong to the marvelous lady JK Rowling. (Though I would love to borrow Snape from her…*grin*…) 

Rating: G

A/N: 1. Please don't read on when you're not into Hermione/Snape fics, or just don't like Snape…

2. I'm terribly sorry for the bad grammar in the previous chapter. I'll fix it ASAP, I promise. For my defense I would like to say that English is not my first language and neither one I use on a daily base ( I'm from the Netherlands actually…*grins*), this combined with the fact I rushed the chapter out…I'm so sorry! I hope I'll be able to make up with this chapter…*smiles shyly*)

3. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers *bows out*, I hope you will like this chapter! 

4. Enjoy reading!

5. Please make my day and leave me a review?!?

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter two: A proposal

In a slow but determined pace Severus Snape continued his search for Hermione Granger. While his eyes searched the area, he let his mind reluctantly replay the past fifteen months. He sneered. Quite something to look back at…

__

It had all started may last year when the whole lot had been in their seventh year. Mister-overcurious-pretending-not-to-be-a-celebrity had faced the Dark Lord once more. Unfortunately the boy had neither failed nor succeeded. 

Severus Snape let out a deep long sigh. For the first time in his life he had wanted the highly irritating boy to succeed at something. And even worse, he couldn't blame him for his failure.

The attack had been carefully planned. The boy, as ever accompanied by his two sidekicks, had been lured away from the safe grounds of Hogwarts. He had run straight into one of the deadliest traps Voldemort had ever set. It had been a miracle they had all returned alive.

But the damage had been done. A poison, even he had found no cure for, was now running through the boys veins. And even though not directly life threatening, everybody had known it would be fatal in the end. Severus had estimated two years at best.

Nobody doubted the need to find the antidote, but finding it had been a whole other story. Knowing his own freedom more or less depended on the success of this boy had made him ferret through the whole library. It had been no surprise that little miss know-it-all had been there by his side, with a determination that had equaled his. And as it had proved, she couldn't be forced to shove off.

Perhaps it had been then that Dumbledore had first come up with the idea.

The NEWTs had kicked in and his overachieving company had left his side, but just to return as the exams where done. As turned out later on, she had passed with fabulous results.

She had left once more for the graduation ceremony and had been back the same evening. As he had started writing letters to retrieve every information possible, she sat next to him reading the books he hadn't covered yet. She continued to do so as he had left to visit other Potions Masters throughout Europe. 

When he returned she had looked up at him, eyes filled with a vulnerable hope. He had just shook his head in denial.

None of them had hardly uttered a word to the other during the search, except for the occasional "could you pass me that book?". And then it had all come to an end. There were no more books to be read, no more letters to be written and no more visits to be paid. Neither of them had found as much as a vague notion that might have pointed in a certain direction they would perhaps have been able to use. The whole effort had cost them two valuable months.

When they had faced professor Dumbledore, she had seated herself next to him. Her face pale with exhaustion, but her lips pressed firm with determination. Typical Gryffindor. He himself had felt outrageous because of the failure. He still refused to see it as his failure. And at that certain time he had been ready to project that feeling on everybody that would as much try to point a finger at him.

But then Dumbledore had unfolded his plan and everything had changed.

He could still remember it clearly. It had been the first week of July and the sky outside the Headmasters office had been as blue as it could be. The sun had been shining and enveloped everybody and everything outside in a comforting glow. But inside Severus had felt a chill at the old man's words.

The impact of the little speech had been surprising. All the anger had flowed away from him as he felt like petrified. The girl next to him had turned even paler. Both of them tried to protest, but words didn't leave their lips. 

And as they had left the room a strange bond had formed between them. They had spoken more words to each other in their ten minutes walk to the Great Hall as they had in two months working together.

"Stupid old fool" he had hissed.

"Can't believe this!" she had wondered out aloud.

"He really is turning into a fruitcake now!" he had added.

"Must be his age indeed!" she had muttered under her breath.

"It's preposterous!" he had scowled.

"Outrageous!" she had added.

"Impossible!" he had hissed once more.

At this point she had just glared at him.

"I won't be lured into this!" he had declared as he had glared back at her.

"Neither am I" she had stated with screwed eyes while she folded her arms.

As they had rounded the corner they had found themselves face to face with a large mirror. Both had stopped death in their tracks and had stared at their joint reflection. 

In front of them stood the odd couple. A tall man clad in black with a white face framed by raven black slightly greasy hair. Next to him a slightly smaller young woman still in school uniform with sparkling hazel eyes and curling brown hair falling over her shoulders. The only thing they seemed to have in common was the look on their face, a perfect mixture of disbelieve and anger.

He had been the first one to speak, this time his voice had held the undertone of utter surprise.

"Wanting us to get married…"

She had let out a deep sigh as she kept staring at their reflection: "Incomprehensible." 

They had both nodded and entered the Great Hall in silence.

____________

tbc very soon!!!

Hoped you liked it! Am already looking forward to present you chapter three, the first version is finished, and so far I'm very proud of it! Loads of special SS/HG moments just around the corner! I'll recheck it tomorrow and post it asap. 

Please tell me what you think of it so far! Thx! Have a nice day!


	3. Capter 3 12

Author: Snapecake

Title: Till Death Do Us Part

Summary: The title is fluffier than the story is going to be. After Voldemorts defeat everything is restored to normal. But do Severus and Hermione want it to be restored?

Disclaimer: The whole Potter universe with all its inhabitants belong to the marvelous lady JK Rowling. (Though I would love to borrow Snape from her…*grin*…) 

Rating: PG 

A/N: Finally a somewhat longer chapter! Enjoy!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________

__

"It won't work!" he had snapped.

"Severus, my friend, I rather believe …it will" the headmaster had stated.

He had already opened his mouth for a sharp reprimand…

"Why?" her voice had interrupted.

"Because my dear, it would be great for Voldemort to have one of his followers break up the Famous Triad." Dumbledore had smiled patiently at her.

He had pressed his lips and glared at the man behind the desk.

"Yes, but I'm still one of Harry's friends. Why would he trust me? Wouldn't it be obvious that I would only be with professor Snape because I want to find the antidote?"

He had cocked his brow in anticipation and wondered how Dumbledore would answer this question.

But the old man had just nodded: "Good thinking Miss Granger. But what about the mind altering potion Severus has given you?"

For a moment her face was puzzled, but as realization dawned upon her a sly smile spread across her face.

He scoffed at the sight: "And why would I be interested to do so?"

"Oh! And then, why would I be interested in you?" she asked sharply.

If looks had been lethal, two death bodies would have to be removed from the headmaster's office.

But the owner of the office only chuckled at this silent duel. 

"The reason may not be so very obvious. But let's pretend that Severus wants to get closer to the Dark Lord…"

"Voldemort." she had muttered under her breath.

"…and takes you as his bait. To succeed he gives you this mind-altering potion, and there you go, it's all very simple."

"He doesn't really have to give me the potion, does he?"

"You're not really considering this, aren't you?" he had hissed.

She had cocked her head to one side. 

"Just to save Harry." she hissed back at him.

He had screwed his eyes and scowled: "I hope you're fully aware of the fact that if you would agree to this, I would not allow you to meet the Potter boy again, nor his side-kick. I'm sure they would loathe you for marrying me. So there you go, Miss Granger, either the Potter boy will die or he will live, but hate you. The choice is up to you."

He smirked as he saw the horror spread on her face.

"But of course you would be able to explain to Harry after you've found the antidote and Severus had set you free." Dumbledore had interrupted.

She had bitten her lip as her mind had obviously run over all possibilities. 

"But why would my friends believe me?"

"You've been spending two month in the library, together with Severus. They have hardly spoken as much as a word to you all the time. Who knows what happened in that library…" 

Both he and Hermione had jumped up and glared at the old headmaster.

"…not even Voldemort does."

The headmaster had peered over his half moon glasses: "So I take it you will agree?"

Severus Snape chuckled evilly as he recalled the meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore. Of course the old fool had gotten his way. He still couldn't remember why he had agreed. He was sure she could not either.

Carefully they had built up the façade. Dumbledore had delicately directed the whole show. Taking it step by step they had set the plan in motion.

First they had showed the world outside they enjoyed each other's company. Dumbledore had asked Hermione to stay over the holidays at Hogwarts in front of all the teachers. With a quick glance at him she had accepted. 

Of course her looks had been noticed and had caused the other teachers to follow the pair with obvious interest. 

This interest had been fed that same evening during dinner when he had asked her if she would like to help him with a difficult potion. Minerva almost tumbled from her chair upon hearing this, especially as Hermione answered with a whole-hearted "yes".

He remembered the evenings they had spend together. Usually they actually would be working on a potion. But sometimes they would find themselves just reading side by side in the library. 

They had agreed to make themselves as comfortable as possible in their situation. No changes were to be made in their behavior. So they did what they liked best. Neither of them had been surprised their interests matched very well. They both shared a hunger for precise knowledge; they both liked bringing this knowledge into practice and they both loved books.

If it weren't for their characters it would have been an excellent match. But as soon as their conversation drifted off from their passion and into the personal sphere a war seemed to be provoked.

He detested her friendship with the Potter boy and his side kicks Weasley, and as she had pointed out, probably hated her for it as well. 

She loathed his cruel behavior towards the students and the unfair treatment he gave them, and as he had pointed out, probably hated him for it as well.

The only two issues on a personal level they could relate to were the annoyance towards the headmaster for luring them into this and the dependence they had on the Potter boy for their future. But in the latter subject they even had different reasons. She needed him as her friend and therefor a part of her happiness. He needed the boy for his freedom.

A silent battle of wills had raged many times, but was always kept indoors. A few times he had actually enjoyed being in this situation.

Severus Snape smiled vaguely as he remembered the time the Potter boy had come over to Hogwarts for dinner.

__

"So really Herm, it was wonderful!" the boy had smiled up at her.

"I can imagine." She had answered somewhat dull.

The boy had noticed of course.

"Something wrong Hermione? I'm not boring you with all my quidditch talk, am I?"

He had snorted at this remark.

She had glanced shortly at him, and he had been sure he had seen a vague smile on her lips for a moment. 

"Herm?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come to London with me? We could visit Diagon Alley! Let's go tomorrow!"

"I'm terribly sorry Harry, but I can't. I'll be brewing the Camcardius Potion tomorrow…"

"But Hermione!" the Potter boy had interrupted her.

"…together with professor Snape." She had finished her sentence. 

For a second the boy had closely resembled a fish out of the water as he stared at his friend.

"Professor Snape?" the boy finally uttered while glaring at him.

She had nodded: "Yes, I promised him to do so."

"But, Hermione, couldn't you just…"

"No, Harry. I can't." she had stated quite matter of fact.

"Oh." 

He had eyed the look of devastation on the boys' face and the shock on that of Minerva. If Hermione had been a student, he would have awarded her with House Points.

______________________________________

A/N : Hmmm, the original chapter had gotten quite out of hand as I kept adding things to it, so I cut it up…therefor I shall call this chapter 3½. The reason it took so long to post it, is the fact I wasn't completely sure about it. So please feel free to tell me if you actually liked or think it….well whatever…*grins*. 

I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thx for reading! 

__ __


End file.
